


Roots

by DrH



Series: City Park Afternoons [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrH/pseuds/DrH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you need is roots in solid ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #03: Tree

'This shall be deep enough', his grandpa said to Tommy. The small oak was only 3 feet tall, and Tommy had to look after it in the next few decades. He was very excited, he didn't want to disappoint his grandpa. No matter how simple it seemed to just water it every now and then, the little lad knew it was not about the water. These were the forst lessons in taking care and responsibility

Thirty years have passed since that day. Tommy has become the mayor of his hometown. A new park has opened where once a single tree was planted. He stepped to that particular oak tree and looked up to its top. Thinking of the strong roots he couldn't help smiling.


End file.
